Nightmares
by SutekiKage
Summary: Nightmares had been plaguing Yoh for months, caused by something that seeks something in him, making him hate sleep. but not sleeping would kill him...it had to be stop...but how do u stop something that was almost as old as time?...RnR,i suk at summarys.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! and that's the last time I'll say that in my story!**

**P.s. I might not include any of the spirits in this story, but I'll try to add them...**

**Chapter 1- Nightmares **

_Nightmares plagued him almost daily, for almost three months now . . . he never finished them . . . they were just too horrible to finish . . . he didn't know why he had them, just that he did. Many of the dreams were of him being hunted by something ancient, evil . . . seeking something. Powers, it was seeking powers in him he didn't even know existed. How he had gained these powers, he can't remember. It was too long ago . . . again today he had the dream . . . the same dream that he could never finish. The brunette haired boy sat up in bed drenched in sweat without alerting the other shorter boy, he has long learned not to scream when waking when this happened, all his friends would be concerned by that . . . he didn't want to worry his friends with a stupid dream_

_

* * *

_

After doing nine, exhausting laps on Anna's "horror" route, Yoh wanted to collapse right on the spot, just like anyone else, but noooo... He still had to do 6 more.

"Yoh! You didn't finish your daily run!" The strict blonde yelled at her brown haired fiance. Yoh winced. On the sidelines, a boy who looks like a 5-years-old and a girl with pink hair wonder in silence and sheer amazement at how Yoh can actually handle Anna's anger.

"Wow." Manta muttered, but whimpered, when he saw Anna's unmatchable death glare.

"Anna . . . I can't feel my legs any more . . ." Yoh's legs were barely supporting him as he wavered from side to side.

"Stop whining! You need to practice for the marathon next week!" yelled Anna as rivers of anime tears started pouring down Yoh's face

"Can't I rest for a while? I've been running for 15 km every day now!"

" No! You only ran 9 km today! There's still 6 km to go!" As Anna glared at Yoh angrily, Yoh moaned "sigh ok . . ." He left the house and starts running on the route assigned to him ever since he had to start running 15 km every day..._

* * *

_

"Yoh! I see someone up ahead!" The spirit had floated above Yoh to tell him which way to go, but then he had spotted someone.

" Really?" There was someone on the ground, a blue haired boy. There was a moment of recognition. The boy seemed to have longer hair then last time he visited

"Horo Horo! Are you ok? ..." an edge of panic entered his voice. The boy wasn't moving, just like the 1st time they met years ago, before they became friends

"sigh he must have collapsed from hunger again . . ." Yoh remembered when Horo Horo visited two months before, Yoh had found Horo Horo fainted from hunger like now. The same thing happened a few months before that too . . .

"What are we gonna do Master Yoh?"

"Well . . . We are pretty close to the shops. We could carry him there, and I have my money." Yoh lifted Horo Horo up and swung his right arm around his friend as he walked toward the close's bakery shop.

"Amidamaru, you stay outside with Horo Horo, we don't want him sleep eating again . . ." vague memories of when Yoh brought Horo Horo into a cake shop, asleep, floated past his mind's eye. Horo Horo, without warning sprang at the cakes asleep and ate . . . and ate . . . and ate . . . till the store manager had to splash him with cold water through the 3rd cake . . .Amidamaru let out a hearty laughter

"yes, Master Yoh.".

"I'll be right back" Yoh ducked into the shop and went straight up to the counter. He bought a fruit pastry topped with strawberries and cream before leaving the shop "Done!" Yoh took the pastry out of the bag and lowered it under Horo Horo's nose . . . the boy sniffed. Then again. He sprang forwards gobbling up the pastry. Then his eyes slowly opened, peering at Yoh

"Yoh!"

"Hi Horo Horo!" Yoh let out a huge smile as Horo Horo stomach lets out a loud grumble

"awe . . . man . . . thanks for the food and stuff but . . . I'm still hungry . . ." the two boys laughed, then started talking as they walked back to Yoh's house

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Yo . . .What's he doing here!" Anna had spotted Horo Horo and glared at him.

"umm. Well . . ." even though it's been so long since he visited, Horo Horo still remembered Anna's anger . . . "Its time for the annual reunion!"

"oh! I forgot!" Yoh had his hands on his head. They had all promised to reunite every year at the same time that Hao died, at Yoh and Anna's house. Now Yoh, Anna, Manta, and Tamao's house

"Forgot!"Asked Horo Horo in disbelief "But I sent you a reminder that I was coming days ago . . ."

"Are you sure you sent it right?" Manta asked, expecting Horo Horo to say yes

"well . . . I can't really remember . . . I wrote it, and um . . . oh!" Remembrance filled the features on his face "I left it on the table and left to come here!"

"BAKA!" Anna punches him out of agitation

"Anna . . ." Yoh said nervously afraid Anna would turn on him...

"um. dinner's ready . . ." Piped up Tamao who was sort of hiding behind the dinner tray

"Thanks Tamao!"

* * *

As they ate "Well, if its time for the reunion again. Then when are they coming?" Asked Manta curiously

"By my guesses . . . tomorrow!" Answered Horo Horo

"Really? Then what about your sister? Why didn't she come with you?" Tamao asked shyly, like always.

"She had something to tend to. That's what she told me, but she'll be here in two days at least".

"Really?" Tamao smiled happily. They ate their dinner in quiet, only when Horo Horo accidentally make rude noises, was there noise of Anna killing him _

* * *

_

_A dream, a different one, but one he felt he already lived...he was running ...couldn't remember from what...There was a heavy sadness in his heart as he ran...a loneliness he didn't feel ever since he was young. He didn't like it, he tried to ignore the feeling but it just grew worse. Then there was only darkness and voices...many voices, saying his name...calling out to him...he felt a surge of power inside of him, it hurt...there was just too much of it. He screamed, not just in his dream, but in real life to. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter done- Sorry bout the cliffy- I'll try to write as soon as possible! Might not take that long! and sorry bout the small font!

ty to pplz who reviewed, i don't like responding...but to the pplz who have questions, i'll answer them in the chapter you reviewed...


	2. Reunion

P.s. I'll use the original Japanese names of the characters! Even though some of them are longer then the English ones...

**Chapter _2 _Reunion**

"Yoh!" Horo Horo was gently shaking Yoh awake, but Yoh knew he was worried about the scream and wanted to shake as hard as possible "Are you ok!" Yoh groans

"My head hurts . . ." and rubs a spot on his head that was still throbbing from the pain.

"That must've been a really bad dream" said Horo Horo as Yoh sits up

"yea . . ." Anna slid open the door in response.

"What happened?" Tamao was behind her trying to look in at what happened.

"Just a bad dream". Responded Yoh giving a convincing smile. She stares at Yoh intently, trying out to figure out the truth

". . . whatever . ." Anna leaves sliding the door close, and the boys hear her head toward her room. There was a sigh of relief from Yoh .

"that was close . .".

"Yoh ...I know there's something wrong, wanna talk about it?" questioned Horo Horo.

"Not really . . . it's nothing to be concerned about, really!" Yoh waves his hands to signal its ok.

"If you say so . . ." Horo Horo looked uncertain before crawling back to the bed next to Yoh's "night Yoh"

"You to Horo Horo" Yoh wasn't planing on going back to sleep, but it tugged at him till he had no choice.

* * *

Lights . . . 8 beautiful lights of different shapes and colourfloated around him . . . , they circled round and round him . . . they felt familiar to him . . . warm to touch, comforting to be around, like small but powerful guardians . . . he felt as if he were floating with them . . . away from all trouble in the world. He didn't want to leave, just wanted to forget everything. But he couldn't, his friends, family . . . they are more important then lights that made him feel happy. The lights dispersed immediately when he thought this. As if on cue the normal darkness returned. "No! I...I can't handle this anymore!" He was running again from the strange force. "Why am I running, it's just a dream" . . . something inside him warned him against it, but he stopped. There was definitely something behind him . . . it was old and reeked of evil, he could tell. Yoh double medianed ready to defend himself. The smell reached him first, he almost gagged from the nauseous fumes. Then a wave of weakness came, his knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed. His weapon slowly disintegrated too. He tried to get up, but all he did was cause more pain through his whole body. "W..what's going on?" He saw it before it came closer . . . a black and grey blob that had multiple arms. More pain like lighting that would slowly ebb away then return shot through Yoh's head as it spoke, it was happy. Hard to believe something evil could be happy . . . he couldn't hear the things voice and didn't want to, but he felt the words in his head . . . it said something about finally finding him after all these years . . . It reached out toward him, Yoh mustered all his strength and swatted the cold thing's arm away . . . he felt it again, it was angry . . . again it reached out. Yoh didn't have the strength to stop it this time. But its touch was different this time, instead of feeling cold and dead, it burned like molten fire .

* * *

Yoh woke up with the sun in his face, he would've felt as dead as the thing in his dream if it weren't for the fact he could feel the heat from the sun. There was a bunch of familiar voices drifting up from downstairs. Yoh had forgot...Horo Horo was here, but there were to many voices to just be Horo Horo. He jolted out of bed, dressed out of his bed robe and headed downstairs

_someone must've arrived._Thought Yoh as he turned the corner to the living room and saw Ren and Horo Horo fighting amongst each other as Jun was casting a worried look. "Hi Guys!" Yoh said too cheerful for the moment...then Anna appeared.

"Fight outside!" yelled Anna in anger, already in her boxing gloves ready to punch the living shit out of someone...when they saw this they all stepped out.

"Hello Yoh!" Jun waved and smiled when she spotted him.

"Can we start already?" as usual Ren ignored everything but the task at hand, he was giving Horo Horo a challenging look.

"Morning Yoh, lets go Ren" Horo Horo went into a defensive position as he said this.

"You guys gonna fight it out?" asked Yoh curiously even though he knew the answer.

"It's been 6 months since me and Horo Horo fought, we want to see who's stronger. Which will be ME." Ren answered confidently without his voice faltering.

"Yea right! Just bring it and we'll see!" Horo Horo yelled back at Ren's direction. Without warning, Ren attacked Horo Horo

"Hey !" Horo Horo dodges just in time "No fair! Ren you cheater!". Morty chuckled

"It's a good thing no one else can see spirits...they'd all freak out...". Yoh smiles back

"yea, they would."

"Hey Yoh! If I win I'm coming after you!" Ren said while attacking Horo Horo".

"That's 'if' you win" Horo Horo jumps up and freezes the battle field.

"Am I late?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ryu!" Yoh said cheerfully.

"Master Yoh! Horo Horo, Ren it's been so long!".

"Hey Ryu!"Horo Horo aims ipopo punch at Ren (A/N-not sure how to spell some attacks...)

"sigh you two already started fighting!" Ryu guessed Without much hints.

"Yup" Ren jumps backwards and charges towards Horo Horo

"Alright! Bring it on!" Horo Horo noticed this and they both charge at each other head on for a showdown.

"awe..I don't know who to cheer for...go Ren! and Horo Horo!" Cheered Yoh as smoke covered the whole area, it cleared slowly...only the focused people knowing who won.

"Who won!" Ren shadowed over Yoh menacingly.

"umm..well..." Yoh was nervously fidgeting not sure how to tell them the truth...

"I won, right Yoh!"Horo Horo started to shadow over him as well.

"To tell you the truth..."Yoh cowered as they shadowed over him "it was a tie...".

"What!" Outrage and a bit of shock filled Ren's voice.

"Wow! Ren lost!" Chocolove just pops out of no where... (A/N-such is the habit of comedians >. >)

"grrrrrrr...when did you show up?" Ren pokes him on the nose with his Kwan Dao

"OW OW OW OW OW! That hurt!" Choco whined painfully.

"Who cares!" Ren snapped back.

"Hey Choco!" Yoh waved at his friend. Choco talked in a muffled voice cause his hand was covering his nose

"Hi Yoh...".

"This is a problem...so who do I battle?..."Yoh looked around and stated the problem.

"Since both of them win in a way...how about I battle you?" Ryu said as Ren and Horo Horo's jaws drop.

"No! I arrived here 1st!" There was determination raging in Horo Horo's eyes

"I'm stronger!" Ren yelled

"Both of you lost! So I get a chance at him 1st" Ryu said this so calmly they thought he was crazy...

"Hey! I want a chance at him to!"Choco was jumping around the arguing group.

"um..how but lets drop it..." Yoh laughed nervously, sort of agitated to see that almost all his friends wanted to fight him...

"NO!"everyone returned to arguing, as Yoh who was yelled at cowers and cries anime tears streaming down his face and all, in the background going "so scary..." (A/N : I got that from Hack...>. >)

* * *

Chapter over! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha anyways..I'll write chapter 3 soon! Maybe I'll put it up in a week...please review! Ohh! And sry bout the short chapter! I sorta have the habit of doing that... 

review question!

1)** the anonymous reviewer**- What's with the nightmare's? Is there like something in his nightmare's that is hunting him for his power that even he didn't know existed?-**you guess right! there are powers in Yoh that he doesn't realli noe about and the thing that is hunting him is in a future chapter...**


	3. Escape

so little reviews...sigh...XX ohh well...i hoped for more...but ohh well...

**Chapter 3 Escape**

_This feeling...what is it?...floating, yes...floating...but where? There was only blackness, so he couldn't see anything...it felt like he was in water, floating in water. But why didn't he drown? unless he's already dead...he tried to move, nothing happened..."what's going on?" suddenly he felt it..the familiar tug of loneliness...the surge of power, but it didn't hurt as much now...then the 8 lights appeared again...now he understood...the lights protected him from the nightmares or the thing in them, they also were the powers that surged through him when he was in danger... but what were they? And where is he? The questions went unanswered as he felt a comforting tickle in his mind, a purr. All feelings disappeared, sadness, loneliness, happiness...everything just drifted away...his senses dispersed too...the only thing that stayed was the purring in his mind...it made him feel as though he was sleeping in sleep...

* * *

_

**It had been a whole day now...and yet he was still asleep...Lyserg and Pirka arrived the next morning after everyone else to find all the others solemn. "Yoh" Anna had told him..."He won't wake up..." Then in the evening Faust and Eliza came. Faust went to Yoh's room immediately, " I don't know what's wrong with him..." Faust had whispered to Anna " his eyes...they have no life in them...there's something wrong with him...not physically but mentally..." Everyone was worried...but no one could do anything...only hope that Yoh wasn't seriously sick or hurt...

* * *

**

" _Wake up! Why can't I wake up?" he's been like this for a whole day now...his friends must be worried, but try as he could he just couldn't wake up or move! The only thing he could feel was the purring that brought on comfort, and peace...he really didn't want to go, but he couldn't sleep forever..." move Damn it!" the lights heard his anger and spun faster. They were trying to protect him...but they were doing too good a job, they wouldn't let him move but they did keep the thing at bay...that he was grateful, he didn't want to face the things fury. He would see it occasionally, slapping at an invisible force field sending sparks everywhere... maybe it would be better if he made the lights leave him again...then he could wake up. But then the thing will go after him...he'll have to take his chances...the lights floated away like last time...when he though about how his friends were more important. He stood up and tried again to leave. This time it came easy. But then he was pulled back into the dream...the thing was pulling towards him...Yoh struggled to move away...but it only got closer..."Damn!" before the thing reached him though the lights returned and fended it off, he desperately tried to wake up again and succeeded. Then when he was almost out of dreams grasp it rapidly struck out and sliced through flesh...

* * *

_

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I just love writing cliffys and thischapter is sorta short,sorry...cough cough...Chapter over! I'll post up the next chapter up soon! Please review!

review questions!

1)** the anonymous reviewer-**had it been a whole day after they were all fighting over who got to fight Yoh? And was it that weird monster thing that attacked Yoh and sliced through his flesh?-**after arguing no one fights Yoh and i just skip to the scene when Yoh's asleep and its night time. and also, the monster in this chapter is actually the Nightmare Bringer/ bad guy! who i'll talk about in the next chapter!**


	4. Nightmare Bringer

if there are any mistakes i made in the story, no matter how big or small, tell me! and i'll fix the problem as soon as possible.

**Chapter 4 The Nightmare Bringer  **

"ahhhhhhhh!" Yoh didn't think that the thing could affect him in real life...but there it was...a bloody cut where the thing had sliced through his arm, it burned a lot too. Faust had rushed into the room hearing the scream, like everyone else.

"Yoh! Horo Horo yelled in alarm as Yoh noticed it was morning since the sun was streaming through the window

"Master Yoh! Your ok!" Ryu affectingly hugged Yoh.

"And how did you get that new cut!" Lyserg pointed out as Faust was cleaning the wound.

"I...I'm not sure" _it was the truth_ _I don't have to tell them...it was only a dream, but I'm not so sure anymore. _Yoh grimaced at the pain the medical alcohol gave him when Faust put it on the wound.

"Don't tense up, loosen up, if you stiffen the alcohol will hurt more." instructed Faust.

"ok..." Yoh obediently listened to Faust, trusting his intentions.

"That is a really serious wound..." Eliza was observing the wound, handing Faust a huge bandage.

"looks like it hurts a lot to..." Chocolove looked at it and shuddered.

"Yoh!" Anna's voice cut through the almost silent room. Everyone froze...they knew Yoh was gonna get it...

"y..yea?..." Yoh asked, fearing for the worst.

"You didn't do your daily run yesterday, so your doing it today including today's laps!"

"slap!" Even though Anna didn't slap Yoh there was a slap sound heard...T .T"

"but ...but.."Anime tears were streaming down his face again...

"No buts! You seem fine to me! And the marathon is in 5 days!" she left the room leaving everyone in silence.cricket chirp...

"I like Anna's ideas..." Pirka grinned evilly at Horo Horo.

"Pirka..." Horo Horo looked terrified... "You wouldn't...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

The next day... "Curse them...why do we have to run with you!" the boys were all running with Yoh cause of Anna's "persuasion" cough "run or die" cough

"Anna wants you all to join me in the marathon now. She really wants to win that cup, and if I couldn't win she want to have a bigger chance of getting it..." Yoh said calmly.

"But do we all have to wear these weights!" yelled Chocolove, while heaving heavily. They were all "persuaded" by a butcher knife in Anna's hands to wear weights while running...

"awe...they're not to bad...you'll get used to them" Yoh smiled back as a response.

"They're 10 pounds each!cough hack cough" Chocolove looked like he was about to die while running...Lyserg, Horo Horo, and Chocolove were suffering...while Yoh, Ren, Faust, and Ryu seemed fine

"arg...I'm gonna die..."

"Weakling..." Ren scoffed.

"I'm not weak!...Just not properly trained..." Choco pouted.

"Riiiiiight...like I'm supposed to believe that."then Ren mumbled under his breath

"Weakling"

"Hey! I heard that!" Choco jumped, ready to pounce on Ren, but the weights brought him back down to the ground...

* * *

Everyone ran back to Yoh's house with ragged breathing "ow...I can't feel my legs anymore...cough cough" Horo Horo complained.

"Yoh ,gasp one question gasp...how can you live with her?" Lyserg asked, everyone else wondering the same question.

"heehee..."

"I just can't believe you have to marry her!" Horo Horo yelled out, everyone went grimly quiet as Anna appeared behind him... "she's right behind me isn't she?..." everyone nodded in grim silence as Anna brought out the butcher knife... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Tamao interrupted, as Anna was halfway through stabbing Horo Horo( not literally...).

"and I helped!" Pirka exclaimed

"me to!" Jun added in. Ren whispers

"arg...my sisters cooking is horrible..."

"And I thought I was dead before..." Horo Horo mumbled.

"Hey!" both the sisters threw pots and pans at their brothers, hearing the comment.

"ow!" Pirka's aim was true as one of the pots hit Horo Horo square on the head.

"Jun!" Ren was still trying to dodge, getting everyone else in danger by getting near them while dodging.

"Serves you right!" Jun yelled back at her brother.

"It can't be that bad! Lets go! I'm starving!" Yoh said cheerfully as he skipped to the dinning room. They all sat down, the table was full of food, the two sisters still staring daggers at their brothers.

"Smells good, I bet Jun's cooking will be as good as she is beautiful"Ryu chimed up

"awe...Ryu, that's so sweet!" Jun smiled happily as Ryu's eyes turned into hearts...Ren hits Ryu on the head when he saw this

"STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

* * *

He was right in front of the thing...it stared back..."get away!" he tried to move, but found that moving was impossible...the thing was holding him firmly, unwilling to let go... the lights were trying to get him out of the things grasp, they were flying around so quickly. Then colliding into the beast, desperately trying to free Yoh from its grasp, it was screaming with every hit. . . the thing spoke in a thunderous boom that resided in Yoh's head. " Yoh..." it spoke in sort of a gibberish way, like talk was foreign to it. _"What do you want!"_ _Yoh struggled to talk because the thing's grasp was harsh while feeling hot and cold at the same time... " What do I want!" Pain exploded in Yoh's head "Do you not remember what I want? I seek the powers that defend you. They protect you from me, yet I can still reach you. Do you still not remember who I am! Do you not remember the darkness that lay near your house for centuries, to be released by you!". Yoh was too weak now from struggling, he couldn't even move. " me?...release some thing so evil as you?..." . It chuckled" Don't you remember? You were so small and defenseless, yet the powers were destined to be your protectors, given to you by destiny... To destroy anyone who you wished to slay! Of corse your family found out about it and sealed the powers away. Never to be awakened, until I did". He felt his furioku leaving him, no wonder he felt weak...the thing was eating his furioku away...he wondered why...why did they seal these power away...was it that dangerous? And who or what was the thing?...as if the thing read his mind "I am the Nightmare Bringer! I control false reality made by mortals. And I feed on the fear issued by these nightmares, cast into the darkness and cursed to stay there for eternity! But then when you were small, I sensed the powers within you...what damage they could ensure! I had been looking for them for so long! My minions were ordered to capture you, then take the powers from inside your soul! I wanted to use them to leave the place I was imprisoned in, and bring about a age of darkness! Then nightmares could come true! And I would rule! But the powers were unwilling to go with one that wasn't of their makers bloodline" Their makers bloodline? Yoh thought " They took you over and destroyed all my shadow minions! The powers were careless and broke the spell trapping me in the place. I fled and hid till know..." Yoh could feel the Night Bringer grinning...he had to wake up! He didn't want to hear anymore! There was still some furioku left in his reserve, he would use it, then what? He'll think of that later...right now, it isn't good if he lost all his furioku to a monster. With all the strength left in him, he aimed all his furioku at the thing. It screeched in pain and let go of Yoh, but hitting him hard on the head in the process of trying to grab him back. Yoh saw stars dancing in his vision "shit..." he started to feel lightheaded. Yoh moved away from the thing, and with the help of the lights he got farther away. He had to wake up now before it could catch up and do more damage. "Come on! come on!" he felt the sleep ebb away, but then the thing lashed out. " You belong to me now! Nothing will protect you from my powers!" Yoh jumped away but a second too late...it had hit him across the chest and his left shoulder with one of its massive spiked arms...

* * *

_

Yoh couldn't breath! There was a taste of blood in his mouth, and breathing made him wince with pain. He tried to move but his left arm loaded him down.How! he wondered, how could a dream sustain so much damage to him? He had to get help, before he really couldn't move at all, and most likely bled to death ...He stood up and felt something trickle down the side of his head. _Blood..._ he had forgotten about the hit to the head...everything in his vision blurred..._I ..have to get help..._he started walking out of his room towards Ren's room, which was the closes but was down the hall...walking was torture...he saw a blurred Amidamaru leave his tablet. "A..Amidamaru?..." Yoh whispered out in question.

"Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru was in shock, how did Yoh get hurt in a dream!

"he...help...get Ren..."Amidamaru did as he was told and went flying into Ren's room...he kept on walking towards Ren's room for what felt like hours...then he collapsed onto the wall...leaving a thick smear of blood there _Anna's gonna kill me for that..._Yoh chuckles silently as more blood was taste in his mouth, he coughed hoarsely... Everything blacked out...then he felt himself tip forward, but instead of falling on the hard floor he felt strong arms grab him. Then faintly he heard his name as if from a distance...

* * *

Cliffy! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Yes yes... I know I'm evil!...cough...anyways... I'll post chapter 5 up as soon as possible! Plz review! 


	5. Small Memories

P.s. Überbringer Von Albtraum means Bringer of Nightmares in German, Faust says it once in this chapter.

**Chapter 5 Small Memories**

"_Where am I?..." again he was in a strange place...but this place felt more familiar...there was someone beside him, crying. "Mom...?" the words came out instinctively, he sounded like a child. Keiko Asakura looked up, "Yoh! Your ok!" she leaned forward and hugged him, her eyes were blood shot from crying and she looked really worried. "What's wrong?..." these were memories, he knew...a flashback to a time he didn't remember but knew happened long ago. Maybe these memories were suppressed into his conscious to keep him safe. .."Yoh ...I've been worried sick! You were kidnaped, we couldn't find you!" His mother choked and sobbed in relief. "Mom...it's ok..." he defiantly couldn't remember these memories. .. His grandfather must've suppressed them...then everything went dark... "wait! What happened!"

* * *

_

Everything was dark, he opened his eyes slowly... the room was stained pink like the dawn sky. That's all he could see for awhile, everything else was blurred but it cleared soon enough . Then he heard his name as a door slide open. _Must be the door for my room..._Faust was next to him now, holding him up slowly "Faust...what happened?..." his voice was small and hoarse."Don't talk, you need to save your energy" There was bandages stained with dried blood around Yoh's shoulder, waist and head "Stay still..." Yoh nodded in understanding, as Faust injected him with anti-biotic's "Where are the others?"Yoh asked meekly."Anna made them leave. The she forced the boys to go running, and she told everyone else to go shopping including herself." "So its only us?..." "Yea..." after a moment of silence "Yoh, your hiding something, don't try hiding it anymore...me and the others already noticed when we visited You individually" Yoh looked away... "..." "Nothing could've cause these wounds, they're abnormal. And nothing broke into the house that night." Faust reasoned "I...I've been having these nightmares...they were only nightmares...but then, this thing called The Nightmare Bringer came..."Yoh paused...Faust was shaking... "Faust?" "Überbringer Von Albtraum... the Chaos that made itself into the world ever since time began...What would it want with you?..." "It wants the powers, that were made to destroy...Made by my family bloodline..."Faust looked down at Yoh as he said this "What! What powers?" "I'm. .. Not sure...my memories have been suppressed..." Yoh tore his gaze away "I'll leave, you need to think...if the Nightmare Bringer is after you...then we need to know as much about it as possible." Faust gently set him down onto his bed and left, leaving the door open a bit..."Faust..." "Yes Yoh?" "I'm sorry...to you and everyone else..." Yoh looked back up, looking as sorry as possible. "You don't have to apologize, we understand..." "Thanks..."Faust left Yoh alone in the room to his own thoughts..." _I...I have to leave...I can't stay, I have to find answers...I'm sorry Faust..._ "Yoh ...you can't leave... in your state you'll hardly make it there" Amidamaru appeared as Yoh stood up "Amidamaru...I'm sorry, but I have to..this force after me...it's to strong, it might go after you guys if I stay any longer..."But Master Yoh ...it's better if we are together, we are stronger together then apart." Amidamaru added quickly before Yoh was about to leave. "Right now...there is something in me that could destroy the world. I need to find out what it is...and try to learn how to control it. There are many things that my family didn't tell me yet.."with that Yoh forced Amidamaru back into the memorial tablet, sighing sadly. "Yoh! Don't do this!" Yoh got his weapons and put on his shirt then left..."NO! Yoh!" Amidamaru yelled out. Yoh whispered a "sorry..." before jumping onto the roof and then starts jumping from roof to roof towards the train station"

* * *

Only when everyone else came back did they notice that Yoh was gone, Tamao was carrying dinner to his room when she find that Yoh wasn't there...she dropped everything, making a big enough crash for everyone to hear "Tamao!" Anna yelled angrily as she heard the crashing plates, heading to Yo's room. "Lady Anna...Yoh's not here..."Anna's eyes widened and walked past Tamao into the room. Staring at shock at the empty bed she mumbled "Yoh..." Amidamaru talked in a muffled voice because Yoh had put a pillow and his blanket over the tablet before he left "Anna! I'm under here!" Anna threw everything to the side and picked Amidamaru up. "Where'd he go!" anna growled out angrily, squeezing the memorial tablet harshly. "He said something about us being in danger if he stayed so he left..." Amidamaru said ungently, wishing everyone would hurry up and start looking for Yoh. "To where!" Anna snapped at him. "I'm not sure...he should be going to Master Yohmei's house or one of the Asakura households. He said they were keeping something secret from him." Amidamaru said all knowingly. "Great...His family members live far apart...were going to have to go to Izumo then..." she said the first thing quietly to herself, but she added more command with the last command.

* * *

Chapter Done! review and i'll post soon! 


	6. Life goes On

**Chapter 6 Life goes on...**

What am I thinking?...Yoh had been on the road for 2 days now with no rest or food. Heading to his Mother's place, He hadn't seen her for awhile, and she was the one in the flashback. Everyone else would be going to Yohmei's house, he was sure. Keiko's House was also the farthest place from Yohmei's place that he could go to.

* * *

"Master Yohmei." Anna bowed along with everyone else, paying their respects to Yohmei for letting them stay there. "Anna, what brings you here?" a slight hint of fear played along Yohmei's face. "Yoh...he ran off..." Anna still sounded a bit in shock. "sigh I knew he would do that...I've been feeling weird things in the air for the past few months. A restless power, that seeks Yoh." Yohmei looked sad, tired maybe. "What!" Ren snapped, unable to believe that Yoh was in danger and didn't tell them. "No wonder those things happened to him..." Ryu sadly cast his eyes away. "What things?.." Yohmei asked, a curious look in his eyes. "The Nightmare Bringer..."everyone turned to Faust in question. "Are you sure!" now it was Yohmei's turn to sound shocked."Yes...Yoh told me before he left..." Faust's voice drifted away, like he felt guilty for what happened. "Nightmare Bringer?...What's that..." Morty cut the tension in the air with his question. "A mythological creature that feeds on fears, that was locked away to protect the world from its evil." Lyserg answered. "It is no legend, the story is quite true..." Yohmei's face was grim, face like stone. "re...really..."there was fear on almost everyone's faces. "Come in...I'll explain" Yohmei gestured them into the living room.

* * *

"Mom?" Yoh had finally arrived at the mountain temple that Keiko stayed in "Mom you here?..." no answer_ she must be meditating again..._Yoh walked to the end if the hall and pushed open some wide doors that lead into a room full of different length candles "Mom..." he walked into the middle of the room and turned a 360 degrees. "Yoh?...Yoh!" Keiko appeared out of the shadows and stepped forward, and hugged him tightly "How have you been? gasp your hurt!" she notices the bandages around him "What happened!" Keiko covered her mouth in shock. "The Nightmare Bringer..." Keiko stiffened "It's after me..Why?..." yoh looked up at Keiko's face seeking an answer. "I'll explain..." Keiko sighed sadly,

* * *

"There is a curse in our family...that was given to us when the first shaman's existed...the first Asakura was not only a shaman but a sorcerer. He saw the future, and the future the world would have...So to enable it's survival, he put in his first born son a spell that was to help the world, but the spell was also a curse that could destroy the world if the Asakura willed it...it ran in our blood for generations, but then it just vanished because no one used it. So we stopped worrying about it." Yohmei spoke as they sat down.

* * *

"But then when you were 5 Yoh...You got lost in the woods. We looked for a long time, and finally found you safe a mile away. We didn't think there was anything wrong, and went home. But 3 days later an army of shadow minions from deep within the forest came after you...we tried to defend you, but in the end they took you. We tried to find you but couldn't. Then after a whole week of failed searching we found you unscathed, but unconscious. When you told us what happened with the Nightmare Bringer, we had to suppress your memories so you wouldn't remember how the powers were unleashed. If they fell into the wrong hands then it could mean the end of all life as we know it..." Keiko's eyes were distant, remembering a memory that haunts her.

* * *

"We didn't know why Yoh had the powers when for thousands of generations none of us did...but it couldn't be allowed to happen again..." Yohmei finished the story by closing his eyes, leaving the room in silence for awhile."Then, we have to find him...and help..." everyone looked at Ren in agreement giving silent nods. "I suggest you go to Keiko then, she lives in a temple up in the Mountains." Yohmei suggested.

* * *

"Mom...I have to go... the Nightmare Bringer might go after you if I stay..." "I understand...but you don't have to fight it alone." Keiko tried to give an encouraging smile, but it came out as a twitch. "I felt its powers Mom...the others wouldn't be able to handle it" Yoh closed his eyes, a smile touching his face. "You were always too caring...but do you have to go now?" Keiko looked into Yoh's tired eyes."Yes...who knows what happens if I stay..." "sigh fine...go...I can't stop you." Keiko smiled gesturing that he was free to go. Yoh smiled back "Thanks mom...I knew you would understand" Yoh hugs his mom and runs out of the temple.

* * *

Chap over!- this was just a filler chapter to explain some questions that might be in your head. Anyways...plz review! I like reviews a lot! The more the better! They're my inspiration to writing more chapters!Yoh had been on the road for 2 days now with no rest or food. Heading to his Mother's place, He hadn't seen her for awhile, and she was the one in the flashback. Everyone else would be going to Yohmei's house, he was sure. Keiko's House was also the farthest place from Yohmei's place that he could go to. 


	7. Powers

sorry bout the short chapters..and how I leave them on a cliffy almost every time...and i don't think any pairrings would fit into the story line right now, the whole story feels like Yoh X everyone in story...does that make sense? lets just go with everyone loves Yoh as a friend. cause this story line doesn't really have any love involved...****

Chapter 7 Powers

He didn't want to go to sleep but not sleeping would kill him. The lights protected and healed him this time. The Nightmare Bringer couldn't reach him this time, that was good. It was defiantly angry. Yoh had left the temple and headed deep into the forest. No one would find him here, not when the forest on the mountain was so big... he had been in this state for almost 2 days, but he couldn't think of a way of leaving without the Nightmare Bringer attacking him.

* * *

"Mother Keiko...Are you here?" Anna stuck he head through the door as she scanned around.

"MOTHER! You and Yoh aren't even married yet!" Angry flames appeared around Anna as she turned around and killed Chocolove..(if u no get, Anna kills Choco because he sort of denied the fact that she and Yoh are getting married)

"Ouch..." Horo Horo winced from the sight.

"Anna! It's been so long since you came to visit! Is there a reason?" Keiko said cheerfully, ignoring what her future daughter-in-law was doing.

"it's Yoh...Do you know where he is?..." Anna quickly stood up, dusting the blood off her skirt before turning to Keiko. (Not real blood!)

"Now that you mention it...he did come over 2 days ago..." a thoughtful expression passed her face.

"He did!" Ren yelled, totally ignoring the proverb "respect your elders"

"Do you know where he went?" Lyserg asked nicely, trying to make up for Ren's behavior.

"Into the forest I think..." she smiled brightly, pointing towards the woods behind her house.

"Then we're going after him." Horo Horo looked at the forest, and gasped. The forest was endless, but he made up his mind and agreed.

* * *

He felt the barriers that the lights put up falter,

"can it even break...?". he hoped not...the thing had gotten angrier and angrier, banging on the barrier vigorously. It would break soon, he was sure...he had to think of a way out fast. Then he heard a loud crack from where the thing was. And when he turned to look, there was a huge jagged line there on the surface of the force field.

"Damn!" the Nightmare bringer stared at him through dead eyes, smiling.

"I'll get you Yoh!" shrieked the monster, sending pain through his head then the fumes reached him...the fumes smelled even worse now, the smell of rotting flesh. He would've puked if it weren't for the fact he was in a dream. Then he felt something inside him...the lights went into him aiming towards his heart, then the familiar pain he felt from the overwhelming power in his other dream returned. Yoh blacked out...

* * *

"What's going on!" Ryu panicked as the ground was shaking violently. It started as a small tremor, but then in under 5 seconds it began to shake tremendously.

"Oh no! It's Yoh!" Keiko held on to a shaking oak tree as cracks started to appear on the ground.

"Yoh! How!" Lyserg said in disbelief.

"This has happened before, when the thing kidnaped him before... the ground started shaking the day before he came back to us. It is the powers inside Yoh protecting him, they take over his soul and go berserk..." keiko said sadly, recalling the sad memories.

"what! Then how do we stop it!" Ren yelled out in frustration at the seemingly unsolvable situation.

"Only if the Asakura has learned to control the powers, or if the powers are satisfied." Keiko informed, calming the situation slightly, but not enough.

"Satisfied?" Chocolove choked out, questioning.

"When it thinks it's safe for its master to be released then it will wake the master up. We have to look for Yoh now, before the powers destroy everything in its sight..."Keiko proceeded to look around the forest.

"That's serious, why would it do that?" Chocolove was totally avoiding the situation at hand with his questions...

"There is good and bad in everything, even things made to protect. The good thing with the powers is that it will save the world, but because it has been dormant for so long then to be awakened in a young insecure boy...it makes the powers untrusting towards anyone..." Keiko sighed, wondering why Yoh made such an annoying friend.

"Then we have to find him! Lyserg, use your dowsing pendulum!" Ren commanded.

"right!" Lyserg pendulum shot straight up towards the right "Come on!" Everyone followed Lyserg's pendant for what seemed like forever as the ground shook more violently. Finally they came to a wide opening made by an unknown power. And there floating in the middle of the field was Yoh with his hands outstretched, blasting everything away.

"Y..." Ren covered Choco's mouth before he could get Yoh's attention. Ren hisses out

"You idiot! Getting his attention right now isn't such a good idea!"

"We have to make the powers stop somehow...it's destroying everything..." as if Yoh heard them he slowly turned towards them and a wall of earth appeared out of no where and surrounded them.

"Yoh! Stop! We're your friends!" Horo Hoor screamed in panic, the walls slowly closed in...

"Yoh! Wake up!" The walls stopped for a second, but then resumed to crush it's prisoners...

"Yoh! You have to take control! It will kill us if you don't stop it now!" The walls stopped abruptly. Yoh spoke in a voice not his own, it was a harmonious sound made of 8 different voices, that made everyone feel peaceful.

"Why should we trust you?" They all noticed Yoh's eye's were totally black except for the life in them, it sent chills down their backs. The gaze was overwhelming, and felt like it could swallow everything up.

"Yoh...he is important to us, we would never hurt him. I am his mother, would a mother let harm befall her own child?" Keiko pressed, telling the thing who she was.

"...We'll trust you...you are part Asakura, the bloodline that commands us. But if harm is dealt to my master, we will answer to it personally..." the chilling blackness disappeared from Yoh's eye's as they closed, then the walls made of earth dissolved letting everyone breath a sigh if relief. 8 different lights flew out of Yoh's body and circled around him somehow having the strength to hold him up and set him down on the ground before flying away. Faust had run over to Yoh to check on him

"Were those the powers?..." Horo Horo asked, all of them watched the mesmerizing lights dance off into the sky.

"Yes...what was once gone has now returned..." she looked tired, worried, unwilling to accept the fate.

* * *

Chapter over! Plz review!- I'm sorta running outta idea's for this story...so it might take awhile to post the next chapter... 


	8. Regret

Hi everyone! i need to tell you, before you start killing me...that it might take me longer to upload and submit new stories...cause my parents don't want me on the com for so long anymore...i shouldn't even be on rite now...but i'll try to sneak on the com for as much as possible! plz understand!

and also i started a c2! for DNAngel, sorry Shaman king fans...but plz check it out when u have time!

**Chapter 8 Regret **

There was nothing but pain...he couldn't even breath without having his chest pang with pain. Why did it hurt so much...what happened...he couldn't remember anything...nothing but darkness...he tried opening his eyes...his mother was next to him. asleep. "Mom..."she slowly opened her eye's and looked up towards him.

"Yoh!" She leanedforward and hugged him making him hold back a yelp of pain.

this is like my flashback...except she isn't crying, "Mom...what happened?..." Yoh asked weakly.

"Yoh...the powers...they're out of hand now...they will kill all life in the world if you don't learn to control it." it pained Yoh to here that there was panic in her voice , but this information also hit him hard

..._The powers...I can't control them...they have a will of their own, to strong to control. _"No..I can't..." he looks down in shame afraid to see what would me there.

"You can Yoh... nothing is impossible, if you are the new master of the powers, then you should take responsibility. Everything will be ok " the words hit him like a wave of relief, his mother didn't see him as a coward.

* * *

Waking up and moving was excruciating. He had to lean onto the wall heaving heavily at times. His mother told him that his friends had left early the day after everything, back to Yohmei's house. She had told them that Yoh was going to learn to control the powers before they ran amuck. _What can I do? I can't control them...they have their own will._

"Yoh! Concentrate on the spell!" Keiko had made Yoh perform a shield spell for the temple, if he hesitated or didn't concentrate he would have to start all over and take another five hours to put up the spell. Yoh snapped back to reality, strengthening his control over the spell so it wouldn't break because of his carelessness. That would defiantly make him feel more guilty as then he already is. The spell finished with a flash of light, and a crack like thunder. Yoh sighed in relief as he fell backwards onto the cool ground as his skin soaked up the sun's rays. "Nice job Yoh!" Keiko was defiantly impressed as she walked over to the shield and put her hands up to it, feeling the swirls of energy tingling upon her palm. The grin on Yoh's face widened as he stood up slowly and walked towards the house

"Thanks mom, and if you don't mind...I'll be going to my room now...". Drained from all energy reserves in him, Yoh plopped onto the bed and fell asleep without hesitation.

* * *

"Shit...I fell asleep" as Yoh noticed the oncoming darkness, blinding him from everything.

"Yoh, why do you avoid me?.." an all to familiar voice that brought pain to his head spoke.

"Le...leave me alone..." whispered Yoh pathetically as a shiver went down his spine and the pain throbbed away. The thing chuckled and Yoh felt something touch his arm, sending a weak burning sensation to his mind. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yoh twisted away from the thing sending him deeper into the darkness leaving him with no sense of direction as the thing screamed.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME! I CAN SENSE YOU, KNOW YOUR EVERY MOVE WITHOUT EVEN TRYING! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! TELL ME TO GO AWAY? NOTHING YOU DO CAN PROTECT YOU! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT! AND WHEN I DO, EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL SUFFER, AS I LET YOU WATCH THEM DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ." A/N: did everyone get that?...all the words are scrunched up...> _the Nightmare Bringer snapped, sending a pain as angry as the thing into Yoh's head. If it were possible Yoh was sure he would see dots, if it weren't for the fact that he was blind at the moment. The things it said made him shudder, it knew his every move?...then, how would he defeat it?... _

"no..." Yoh managed to say will all the confidence he still had left which wasn't much, scared that it would yell again "I wont let you destroy this world...".

"WHAT!" something grabbed him from behind, and started to drag him towards the thing, he was sure. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" more pain went into his head as he felt his ribs being crushed also.

"stop it..." Yoh was starting to really hate himself for being so weak, he was starting to panic, after all these years of staying calm...he of all people was getting scared. "STOP IT!" Yoh felt instincts that belonged to the powers overwhelm him, taking over his thoughts and body, but this time he tried to fight it, remembering how scared his mother looked when he woke up yesterday. "Listen to me!" Yoh commanded as the powers subsided a bit "I don't want ot hurt my friends or family again!" Yoh tried to control it, but it hurt when he tried to contain it.

"Can't control the power Yoh?" asked the thing menacingly, almost amused "Why don't you just give them over to me? I promise I won't hurt you or your loved ones after..." . The voice made him feel like doing whatever it said, it was a spell, but not one he couldn't break. The powers strengthened inside him, making it harder for him to contain them

"Stop it!" Yoh screamed in pain feeling like passing out, but knew if he did then the powers will take him over, and nothing can stop them this time from destroying everything if he wanted it. Yoh flinched as the thing caressed him like a child. "What are you doing?..." his voiced trembling, reminded of his weakness again, as the thing warped into a human holding Yoh by the neck.

"You shouldn't resist such powers" it grinned in pleasure "They want you to release them, they seek bloodlust, to much for you to handle. Such power makes even me worry that my life could be in danger". The thing tightened its grip on Yoh's neck, making him choke, gasping for air. "Why not give it to me now and end your misery?". Yoh felt himself succumb to all his fears, but still fought them, trying not to give into the things will or the angry power inside him screaming to get out, screaming for blood, anyones blood.

* * *

A/N: did everyone get that?...all the words are scrunched up...> 

Yoh snapped out of sleep, and regretted the sudden movement, everything hurt, the powers were slowly subsiding angrily, but did anyways. He looked out to the night sky and calmed down when the clouds showed the moon and stars. Then he heard voices outside of his room, then a scream that sounded from his mother "Mom!" ignoring the pain, he slowly walked over to the door and peaked out to the hall. He gasped as he saw the Nightmare Bringer in its human form standing over his mom, kicking her on the side making her take in a sharp gasp of air. "No! Stop it!" without hesitation Yoh ran out of his room and shoved the thing aside, away from his mom. Heaving heavily Yoh fell on all four.

"Yoh, run! Don't care about me!" Keiko screamed, desperation edging into her voice. The thing laughed in a voice that made Yoh shudder violently.

"How nice, your mother is willing to die for you Yoh, that disgusts me" The Nightmare Bringer seemed to gain abnormal speed as he appeared behind Yoh, stepping onto him harshly forcing him to lie on top of the floor, crushing his lungs.

"Yoh!" Keiko was trying to stand up but couldn't, falling back down every time. Tears that he was trying to hold back were streaming down Yoh's face now, from the pain, and from how he couldn't do anything to save his mother. The thing bent down adding more pressure on Yoh's chest and whispered into his ear

"I can kill her now, without even giving her a chance to scream." there was definite pleasure in his voice as Yoh shivered "Just give me the powers now before you don't have a choice" he said this louder to attract Keiko's attention on purpose.

"Yoh! You can't! There are many more lives that will be ruined if you give the powers over to him! Many more will die! You will regret it for the rest of your life if you give the powers to him! Don't you see! My life is nothing compared to the many other lives he will destroy!" Keiko was crying to...but she was also smiling happily, a silent good bye to her son, a smile that told Yoh that no matter what happens Keiko would always love him.

"Mom...I ..I'll regret this to..."before Yoh could say anymore, the pressure was off his chest as the thing walked towards his mother. "No! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do wi-" He was cut off as another force shoved him into the ground, making him lose most of the air in his lungs .

"I told you that you and all your loved ones would pay, and you would watch all of them die before you" The voice of the thing was full of menace as it grabbed Keiko off the ground, the force that pinned Yoh to the ground also made him look up at the Nightmare Bringer as it held Keiko to face Yoh.

"Yoh ...I'm proud of you, and always will be. Remember, I love you..." Tears of happiness were streaming down Keiko's face along with a smile that brought peace to Yoh's mind, until all of a sudden a blade of pure black plunged through where Keiko's heart would be.

"MOM! NO!"

"You did the right thing, Yoh..." Keiko's voice was sounding more and more distant. Yoh looked away, trying to ignore the fact that his mother could die, but the feeling of a familiar spirit drifting away to the King of Spirits was defiantly there...a voice found it's way onto Yoh's mind

"do not regret this Yoh...I died for you... " this time the tears flowed freely onto the cold floor. The force on his back disappeared, and Yoh noticed that the presence of the powers weren't there forcing their way out.

"That was a bad choice" growled the thing as it picked Yoh up and Put Yoh into a headlock in front of it, crushing Yoh hard enough that red dots danced on the edge of his vision, and making him cough up blood."You could've saved her" it hissed into Yoh's ears "she would've lived for another day" with its free arm it held Yoh so he wouldn't be able to move, across his arms and waist. "Why! WHY WONT YOU GIVE UP!" its grip tightened making Yoh scream in pain, the thing must've liked the sound because it grinned. "screams of pain, such a pleasing sound...maybe if you scream some more I'll spare you ". Tears streamed down Yoh's face as it purred the words out, and loosening its grip in Yoh's neck to let him breath a bit. " I said scream!" the grip returned, but with added strength, making Yoh choke on his own blood that was rising in his throat. The thing was defiantly angry as it threw Yoh onto the wall, leaving a smear of blood as a crippled Yoh slid to the ground more dead then alive. "I should kill you right now for being so pathetic..." it glared at Yoh in disgust as it bent down to meet him at eye level. "Do you want to die with your mother, Asakura?" the words hit him hard, as Yoh looked away from its gaze. Subconsciously Yoh answered

"no ..." his answer shocked him, was he really that selfish?...the thing grinned and leaned forward putting both its arms around Yoh, Yoh didn't move at all, he wouldn't have a chance anyways if he tried to get away.

"Are you scared of me Asakura?" the voice became husk and smelled like rotting flesh.

"..." the thing laughed

"I can see it in your eyes, don't try hiding it because I can always find it." it roughly grabbed Yoh around his shirt collar, chuckling. "Are you scared of me? Or are you scared that I will kill you?"WARNING! GROSS SCENE, EASILY DISTURBED PEOPLE SHOULD LEAVE! THIS IS A WARNING!

There was suddenly a stab of pain on Yoh's chest as the thing stabbed again into his Mothers now cold corpse.

"What did you do!"pain and panic filled his voice.

"Finally got your attention eh?" the thing was twisting the dagger deeper into her chest, and Yoh felt it to. Yoh clutched onto his heart as he moaned in pain, ready to pass out. Then the knife was removed, the pain gone.

"What did you do?..." Yoh asked weakly as the thing laughed. Then the pain returned, but stronger as it took out Keiko's heart. "What are you doing!" his own heart felt like it was being ripped out by something cold and evil, beating furiously. Then Yoh noticed his mothers heart was also beating..."How?...a spell..." then his heart hurt a lot and Yoh screamed, all he saw was red. Then he felt himself being lifted into the things arms, as it was cradling him while sitting down, not letting him move in its grasp. His heart was still hurting for some reason, then he noticed it after his vision became better...the thing had Keiko's heart part way in his mouth A/N: o O ewwwww...what was I thinking!...> Yoh looked away in disgust. There was a sickening crunch at the same time that Yoh felt like his heart had shattered inside of him, he screamed the loudest scream he has ever heard come out of him. The Nightmare Bringer shivered in enjoyment and laughed. The blood from Keiko's heart dripped down from it's chin onto Yoh's cheek, making him scream again as vile rose in his throat. There was defiant bloodlust in it's eyes as it started to hold Yoh closer to it, laughing when Yoh screamed and stiffed biting into the heart again and again, making Yoh scream with each bite.

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Yoh finally sobbed out shaking with pain, his mothers blood and his tears covered his face and his heart aching with the pain of sharp imaginary teeth sinking into it every minute. There were also cuts all along his arms where the thing griped him harder when he tried to move.

"What's wrong Yoh ?...don't like the spell I put on you?" it growled out through clenched teeth and what seemed to be a grin.

"Let me go!" Yoh again tried futilely to get up and run away, but the thing was too strong and pulled him back down causing Yoh to see dots again.

"Awe... don't ruin the fun Yoh, besides I wont let you go till you give up the powers, so there's no way you can run away, and since you forced the powers to go away no one can save you till it's to late". Yoh gasped for air as the thing let go of one of Yoh's arms for awhile and uses its hand to crush Yoh's neck with abnormal strength. "Give up?"asked the wolf as if nothing was wrong. Through the pain Yoh whispered out

"no...I'll regret it..." the pain shot through his heart again as the Nightmare Bringer angrily threw Keiko's heart onto the ground and crushed it. Then it lowered its head looking straight into Yoh's red, almost lifeless eyes.

"I'll let you go this time, because I'm running out of time" it growled "the Sun has pity on you because it is rising, banishing me to the darkness again, to continue till the end of time..." as he said this light sprayed across the hall from a window nearby and the Nightmare Bringer disappeared. Yoh crawled to his mother's side

"mom..."tears reappeared in his eyes "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Chapter over! Sorry bout the sort of gorey /sad story...>. anyways...sorry to all fellow Yoh Fan's who don't like it when Yoh seems weak. Next chapter well...umm...need to think bout it... and sorry to Keiko fans! (if there are any out there...) 


End file.
